Truth or Dare!
by RENThead4life517
Summary: After Angels death, the Bohos are left upset, until Maureen comes up with a good idea  UPDATED!


The Bohos settled into Mark and Rogers flat late on a Friday night, around 6 o' clock.  
>"I'm bored!" Mimi mumbled to Roger, whose lap she was resting on. The loft had seemed lifeless ever since Angel died, and Mimi had a near death experience. Everything just seemed so, tense.<br>"How about a game? Let's have some fun!" Maureen eagerly suggested.  
>Fun? The Bohos hadn't heard that word in awhile. No one responded. Maureen just stood there, until she finally said, "Oh come on. Angel wouldn't want us to be sad forever! Let's play..ummm…."<br>As Maureen thought of a game, the other Bohos just sat there, saying nothing, until Collins spoke up. "Yeah guys. Let's have fun. For Angels sake."  
>"Oh I know I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Maureen shouted that it almost echoed throughout the flat.<p>

The others nodded in agreement. "Do I have to?" Roger mumbled, so comfortable on the couch.  
>"Yes you do!" Mimi Said as she grabbed her boyfriend off the couch.<br>The six of them, Joanne, Maureen, Roger, Collins and Mark all gathered around in a circle. But, before sitting down, Mimi grabbed an empty beer bottle off of the silver table and decided to use that as the spinner. "WAIT!" Mimi screamed. "DO you have any vodka?"  
>Mimi found a full jar and divided up among 6 cups. She then distributed them, then finally took her spot in the circle.<p>

"Who wants to go first?" Joanne asked. No one raised their hand. "Well then, I'll just have to pick" She glanced around the circle.  
>"Uhm…Roger!"<p>

"Fine." Roger took the empty beer bottle and spun. It landed on Maureen. Roger rolled his eyes, "Truth or dare."

"TRUTH!" Maureen shouted, clearly being the only one who wanted to play this game.

"Uh. Did that tattoo on your ass hurt?" Roger said. He couldn't think of anything else since he would rather be in bed sleeping.

"I can honestly tell you I really don't remember. I was drunk one night and the next morning I woke up with a tattoo on my ass. Whatever"  
>The whole circle giggled. They each sipped their drinks except for Mimi who was the first to finish hers then circle around her friends, taking sips of theirs.<p>

"Spin, spin spin!" Mimi giggled.

Maureen took the bottle and spun it around the deformed circle, and it landed on Mark. "MARKY! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Truth" Mark said, rollling his eyes.

"ARE YOU A VIRGIN? 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET IT IN WITH ME!" Maureen shouted. Everyone started to giggle.

"...yes" Mark mumbled.

Right as he said it, the whole circle got quiet, except for Mimi, who was laughing at the wall or something else pointless. Without spinning instructions from Mimi, Mark spun the bottle and lucky him. It landed right in front of Mimi. "Truth or dare, Mimi" Mark said. Mimi was too busy laughing at the furniture to answer. Roger got up, picked Mimi up and brought her back into the circle and faced her towards Mark. "Truth or dare, Mimi." Mark repeated. No response. He clearly didn't know that Mimi couldn't handle her drinks and was a complete mess when drunk. He asked one more time "Truth or dare, Mimi"

"DARE!" She finally responded.

"I dare you to skip around the circle and sing the alphabet" Mark shouted so Mimi could hear him. She didn't respond but started to get up. She quickly lost her balance and fell onto Collins' lap. Everyone started laughing.

"Now sing!" Roger said.

"A, B, C, R, F, Y, W, Z, H, K, J, Q, now I know my XYS! Next time wont you sing with me!" Mimi giggled.

"Mimi spin!" Maureen shouted.

"Mimi spin! Mimi spin! Mimi spin!" Mimi shouted. She grabbed the bottle and spun it and it landed on her boyfriend, Roger. "Dare, or truth?"

"Dare"

"I dare you. To kiss me" Mimi said, coming closer to Roger. He couldn't deny a kiss from his girlfriend, drunk or not.

"ALRIGHT. GET A ROOM!" Marueen shouted playfully.

"Love you!" Mimi said to her boyfriend, then continued to crawl to her spot.

"Spin Roger, Spin!" Joanne said. Roger reached for the bottle and spun. It landed on Collins.

"Truth or dare, man."

"Dare"

"I dare you to stripper dance."

"Stripper dance!" Collins said, shocked at his friend.

"Just like my girlfriend" Roger laughed

Collins got in the middle of the circle and started to dance. The whole circle roared with laughter.

The game soon came to a close when Mimi tryed to make out with everyone. They had all realized that Mimi drank all of their drinks. Maureen said "I told you we would have fun tonight!" Everyone laughed. Maureen and Joanne walked back to their apartment, Mark walked Collins back to his apartment and Roger was left with the drunken Mimi, who he soon escorted down the stairs back into her apartment.

Oh how they all loved the power of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>lol sorry if it kinda sucked. first one in awhile!<strong>


End file.
